Inventory Management
In your hunting life you will not only use various items, but also gain many materials during hunting and gathering. These items are usually stored in your backpack, but the space in your backpack is limited. If you're not using the items too often, or if you can't use them right away, you can store them in your warehouse. Backpack System All the items you carry or gather are put in your backpack. You can click the icon of backpack at the interface bottom of the screen or use the shortcut key B to open interface of backpack. In Hunter Blade there are two types of backpacks: item backpacks and shop backpacks. Besides just storing items, backpacks also have the functions of item arrangement and dividing of item stacks. Item Backpack: the backpack that stores the player's hunting items, gathered items and hunting materials. Store Backpack: the backpack that stores the player's shop items. Only those labeled with “Shop Item” can be stored in the Store Backpack. Quest Backpack: Quest items automatically enter this backpack. Items can be used, stored and taken out of this Backpack. Arrange Backpack: If you click the “Arrange” button at the bottom of the backpack interface, the system can automatically put the items in the backpack into a sequence and in order. Disassemble Item: Choose an item with quantity, and then click the “Split” button. Enter the quantity and then click “Confirm” to split the item according to your desires. Buy Backpack: If you think the space of the backpack is not enough, you can also increase the storage capacity through “Buy a Row”. Simply click the icon in the backpack to pay Jade Shells to expand your backpack. Warehouse System The warehouse is near the NPC Bush. Besides items, the warehouse can also store money. The warehouse also has the functions of item arrangement, and stack splitting also provided. If you think the warehouse capacity is too small, you can expand it through the use of Jade Shells. Store and take out items: Left click the warehouse to open the warehouse interface and backpack interface at the same time. When trying store or remove items, left click the target item and then drag to the warehouse or the backpack and release the left mouse button. If the item is stackable, you can set the quantity that you wish to store or remove. If you want the items in the warehouse to be arranged, you can click “Arrange” to arrange them. With the category search in the left of the warehouse interface, you can sort through the items in the warehouse. For example, all weapons in the warehouse will be displayed if you click “Weapons” button. Deposit/Withdraw Money: The warehouse can also store money. Click“Save” and “Get” at the bottom of the warehouse interface to deposit or withdraw money. After you click “Save” or “Get”, you need to enter the amount desired. After you enter the amount, left click “Confirm” to finish the operation. If you click “Cancel”, you’ll cancel the operation. Buy Warehouse: If you think the warehouse is too small, you can increase the storage capacity by clicking the small icon on the last row of the warehouse. You will be given interface to confirm your purchase of expansion with Jade shells. Category:Tutorials